The proposed work will create user--friendly software for modeling indoor air levels of hazardous chemicals. Existing software will be adapted to workplaces and new components for examining reactive chemicals will be developed. Many processes create numerous sources of emissions and occur in large rooms in which air quality is inhomogeneous. Some emitted chemicals are unstable. Interactions with surfaces and chemicals, and other removal mechanisms, decrease the concentrations of emitted chemicals. Current models have limited capability to model inhomogeneities found in large work spaces and do not include potential chemical reactions. The proposed model will combine physical parameters of the room and the chemical fate of emissions. A system of coupled compartments will be used to model interactions between control volumes in a room. The model will be tested using industrial data for toluene diisocyanate and nitrogen dioxide, produced in polyurethane and steel cutting industries. Commercial success depends on industries' need to understand their surroundings better either to forsee or solve problems.